slgifandomcom-20200214-history
SLGI team
Official name: GROUP - GEOGRAPHY OF SECOND LIFE About Us This is a new and small Geography-themed group, also known as Second Life Geography Team. Its main objective is to create and improve Geographic articles, maps and guides for the Second Life multiverse. The group is not paid by the Linden officials, by a land corporation or by anybody else. We are not affiliated to any group, land corporation, organisation or even to the Linden officials and we will try to create neutral articles. Special thanks are for those who help our job: residents we meet and help us with additional information, land owners that are happy to give us information about their land holdings and those who created Geographic articles before we came online. We now have an inworld location, in Achemon sim, Heterocera, called Second Life Geography Institute. It is made to offer inworld information and links to all Geographic-themed articles. All these articles are public, displayed here on this wiki and can be modified by anybody. They are linked to Second Life Geography main page and are part of Second Life Geography Project. All articles are edited in a simple way, so any newcomer will be able to improve them. When the project started (summer 2013), there was a big lack of data about Geography. So, we have to improve. This is why, first then everything, Geographic terms had to be defined. Define your terms and you will be better understood said someone a long time ago. There is so much work to do. Everybody is welcome to improve our articles and to create new ones. Just try to keep a neutral position and don't use complicated editing skills, so everybody will be able to continue your work. Geographic Names During our Geographic surveys, we have to name the various map structures we encounter. Sometimes, places have official names, sometimes they don't. And sometimes, the official names are not known. We use all official names we could find. If all sims in an area share a common name, we use that one. If land parcels or info notecards or any sings suggest a name, we use it. In some cases, we might use names related to the Geographic position or an area, related to another map structure. Many names have been suggested by residents we encountered during our surveys. Transitory names are used often because some places have no official name. Also, some areas might have multiple names. For technical reasons, it is more easy to use transitory names during a research then to use other names (mainly if they are uncertain). Transitory name system used by us was adapted from stellar catalogues, where in each catalogue, stars have an index and a number. The index represents the catalogue (LHS, GJ, BD, 2MASS, DENIS and so on, please look at ISDB for more details) and the number represents the chronological order in which the star was added to the catalogue. This is the same for our map catalogue. As for now, the following transitory names exist: *Axxx - List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *Bxxx - List Of Subcontinents *Cxxx - List Of Continents. Blog See here See Also Second Life Geography Institute Second Life Geography A guide to create Geographic articles Other internal links Interesting Geographic Pages Activity Category:About us